Ray William Johnson
Ray William Johnson is a writer, director, producer, musician, actor, comedian, graphic novel artist and former YouTuber who initially found popularity online by reviewing viral videos on his YouTube web show =3 (pronounced Equals Three). He joined YouTube in 2008 and quickly rose to fame, becoming the most subscribed to channel in 2010. He passed the show on to multiple hosts that on the 13th of december will pass yet again to one of his =3 team members Carlos. Over time Ray faded from the platform to chase other creative venues, such as producing or writing for television, but would return in 2017 to produce vlogs. Since then his channel of over 10,000,000 subscribers have been surpassed in subscriptions by other channels, but still remain in the top 200. Relationships Ray was in a relationship with Anna Akana from March 1, 2013. Before that they were just friends, but they became "official" when Anna changed her Facebook status in the BreakingNYC vlog from "Single" to "It's Complicated". They had their first kiss in another BreakingNYC vlog entitled "Vegas New Years". They broke up some time in early May 2014, as announced on his Facebook page. Youtube History Ray joined Youtube in 2008, but became more popular in 2009. His show was called "RayWilliamJohnson" but in 2009, he changed it to "=3". Maker Stuyuhuuhuhuh "Runaway Planet". Vlogs Ray started vlogging in 2010 on a channel called "BreakingNYC", but which promptly ended when his contract with Maker was cancelled and also due to him moving to Los Angeles. After he moved to LA and created his own company, Runaway Planet, with ex-girlfriend Anna Akana, they first started making vlogs about their new company on RunawayPlanet, which was a channel that started out as a place where Anna and him could make videos talking about their journey and eventually, their success. It was going to be just for him and Anna to document important things for their company, but they soon turned out entertaining for everyone else, so then they changed it into a general vlogging channel, where they could talk just about anything and everything. Unfortunately, they had to change the company's name from Runaway Planet to Runaway Machine, due to an already existing company having the same name. Since Riley Rewind, the channel has been inactive. Riley Rewind(2013-Present) Riley Rewind is a webseries that was written by Anna Akana and created by Ray William Johnson. Akana also stars in the webseries, playing the role of the protagonist Riley Brown. FX Sitcom(2014-) Ray is creating and producing a sitcom which is loosely based on his life. Retirement From Equals Three(2014-Present) ex-On December 30,2013 Ray tweeted that the show will end sometime in 2014 and that he wants to pursue other things outside of YouTube. On March the 12th, he posted his last Equals 3 episode, entitled Thank You For Everything, in which he said that he would no longer be making videos for Equals 3, but that since people still liked watching it, he would start casting calls to replace him. But due to him landing one of the main roles in a movie called Who's Driving Doug, he's had to put casting for =3 on hold, along with Runaway Thoughts which is a podcast where he, along with ex-girlfriend Anna Akana and Derek Shelby (who does sound), answer video questions submitted via YouTube with the title Penis Category:Characters Category:People Category:Youtubers